An individual's vision can be affected by various diseases, such as macular degeneration or age-related macular degeneration (AMD), that cause dysfunctions in one or more portions of the retina. For example, cellular debris (e.g., drusen) can accumulate between the retina and the choroid, resulting in atrophy or scarring of the retina. In other instances, abnormal blood vessels can grow near the retina and may leak fluid or hemorrhage. The blood or fluid from these blood vessels can block or damage photoreceptors of the retina. Typically, AMD affects the macula (central field of vision), but other portions of the retina (and other visual fields) can also become dysfunctional as result of debris, abnormal blood vessel growth or hemorrhaging, or the like.